Pocky Coconut
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: ¿Una caja de pocky puede estar embrujada? Ese fue el pensamiento de Yaku luego que Sugawara le regala una caja de un pocky limitado, la cual le trajo situaciones vergonzosas pero divertidas que hicieron su día agradable.


**Bueno aquí traigo otro lindo KuroYaku, enserio quisiera que haya más de está pareja, por eso escribiré más de ellos ya que no hay material de ellos, está vez es un corto one-shot dulce y con mucha comedia~, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Furudate Haruichi-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia y tal vez unas más adelante.**

 **Sin más que leer les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

Pov Yaku.

Las clases iban a terminar estaba encargado de la limpieza junto a algunos compañeros más, quería terminar lo más antes posible el día de ayer llegó una caja con unos pockys de edición limitada llamados pockys coconut que Sugawara me envió, estos son con pequeños trozos de coco y saben muy bien o al menos eso me dijo Sugawara, la verdad no dejaba de pensar en comer algunos antes de llegar al entrenamiento.

—Ya puedo sentir los pockys en mis papilas gustativas— dije para mí mismo con una gran sonrisa, tenía ansias de probarlos ya.

Termine de hacer mis deberes tome mis cosas y salí del salón encontrándome con Kuroo que me esperaba apoyado en una pared.

—Te dije que te adelantarás Kuroo— le dije suspirando.

— ¿No puedo esperar a mi novio? — me preguntó con un tono algo burlón por lo que fruncí el ceño y me sonroje levemente.

—Mejor vámonos— dije avergonzado ignorando la pregunta de Kuroo sintiendo como este tomaba mi mano entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

Luego de caminar un poco llegamos a los vestidores, me cambie y Kuroo también lo hizo, mire mi bolsa y decidí sacar los pockys para comer algunos, después de todo necesito algo de azúcar para tratar con los de segundo y de primero, solté un suspiro y al levantar mi vista pude notar como Kuroo me observaba.

— ¿Quieres uno? — pregunté al verlo a los ojos ofreciéndole uno luego de abriera la pequeña caja dejando ver los pockys de un estilo normal pero según lo que me dijo Sugawara eran lo mejor del mundo.

—Por ahora no quiero ninguno— me dijo rechazándome y lo mire algo extrañado.

—Está bien—

No le tome importancia y decidí comer uno, vaya ¡sí que estaban deliciosos! Por la risa de Kuroo sé que hice alguna expresión extraña por lo cual me sonroje tomando otro para comerlo pero cuando menos lo espere Kuroo me lo quito de mis labios así que suspire.

—Si querías uno debiste decírmelo Kuroo— le mire algo molesto e intente quitárselo pero el alzó el brazo para que no lo tomará. — ¡Kuroo! — dije más molesto.

—Tranquilo Yakkun no te enojes te saldrán arrugas— me dijo divertido estaba a punto de golpearlo pero me detuve al ver que Kuroo puso el pocky entre sus labios. —Quiero que juguemos un poco— me dijo moviendo el pocky de arriba abajo.

Inevitablemente me sonroje hasta las orejas, susurre un "idiota" dudando un poco mirando la confusión en Kuroo y cerré los ojos acercándome a morder el extremo libre del pocky con algo de nerviosismo, no necesitaba verlo sé que Kuroo está sonriendo, pero está me la pagará, con cada "crush" que lograba escuchar sabía que estábamos cerca de besarnos y paso lo inevitable, sentí los labios de Kuroo sobre los míos.

Kuroo abrazo mi cintura y yo eleve mis brazos para abrazarlo del cuello haciendo que el pequeño roce de nuestros labios en un beso tierno y suave donde cada uno movía sus labios a un ritmo lento disfrutando la unión de nuestros cuerpos, transmitiendo así el calor corporal de ambos, nos separamos luego de un tiempo, la verdad quería y sabía que ambos queríamos seguir el beso pero el oxígeno jugo de las suyas.

—Te odio— le dije en un susurro mientras abría mis ojos lentamente para verlo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo— me dijo dándome otro beso en mis labios pero esta vez rápido pero sin dejar de ser tierno.

Odio que se salga con la suya pero está vez si obtendré mi venganza, o me dejo de llamar Morisuke Yaku, fruncí un poco el ceño y luego de unos minutos de vernos a los ojos robándonos besos cortos y cariños el uno al otro, nos separamos ya que se nos hacía tarde, tome mi bolso de entrenamiento, Kuroo también y fuimos al gimnasio donde ya estaban la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo arreglando la red y demás cosas necesarias del entrenamiento.

Deje mis pockys en uno de mis bolsillos de la chaqueta, después de todo era pequeña la caja de estos, tome uno y me aleje de Kuroo para ayudar a Kenma el cual estaba colocando la red con algo de su pereza única.

—Kenma deja que te ayude entre los dos será más rápido— le sonreí con un pocky comido ya a la mitad que casi se me cae al hablar.

—Mm Yaku-san— me llamo con un tono algo extraño.

Me voltee a verlo y mire que se agacho un poco para morder un poco el pocky quedando ambos a muy poca distancia de nuestros labios, me sonroje bastante y no muy lejos sentí un aura muy oscura rodeando a cierto novio celoso que miraba la escena. Kenma se separó y se relamió los labios con una expresión neutral como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Shoyo tenía razón esos pockys son ricos— me dijo tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté desconcertado.

—Estaba hablando con Shoyo y me mostró una caja de pockys como la suya por una foto— hizo una pausa mostrándome la foto y señalando mi bolsillo. —Y solamente quería probarlos— me dijo tranquilo guardando su celular.

Ahora soy yo el que pregunta ¡¿Era necesario que me lo quitarás de esa forma?! No entiendo que es lo que pasa por la mente de Kenma a veces, suspire y termine de colocar la red con él luego de mirar a Kuroo e indicándole que se calmará solo con mi mirada.

Luego de eso llego Tora, algo –demasiado– entusiasmado como siempre, estaba comiendo tranquilamente otro pocky la verdad tenía muchos aún, y otra vez la misma situación Tora se me acercó a la velocidad de la luz y me miro con ojos entusiasmado.

¡¿Qué rayos tenían estos pockys que atraían a todos?!

— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Dónde consiguió esos pockys Yaku-san?! — me pregunto con brillos alrededor.

—Me los regalo Sugawara— le respondí tranquilo aunque algo nervioso porque Tora estaba demasiado cerca. — ¿Quieres uno? — pregunté por cortesía y juro que me deslumbre de la emoción de Tora.

—Es una pregunta absurda ¡Claro que quiero uno! — me dijo feliz.

Iba a sacar uno de la caja pero escuche de nuevo un crush por parte del pocky que tenía en mis labios y mire como Tora quedaba a pocos pero pocos milímetros de mis labios. Esto no puede ser cierto ¿Otra vez? Enserio empiezo a creer que estos pockys están embrujados o algo así.

— ¡Son tan deliciosos como lo esperaba! — dijo emocionado separándose de mi dejándome confuso y viendo ahora como Kuroo si estaba realmente molesto.

—Tora— le llamo y hasta yo me sorprendí ante el terror que desprendía la voz de Kuroo. —Hoy entrenarás el doble, no el triple— dijo furioso.

— ¡Pero Kuroo-san eso es injusto! — dijo dramático haciendo que me riera levemente.

Kuroo se fue molesto a sacar los balones mientras Tora lo seguía pidiéndole disculpas y rogándole que no lo castigará si no hizo nada malo, sonreí divertido y comencé a comer otro pocky tranquilamente.

— ¡Yaku-san! — escuche algo lejos como gritaban mi nombre haciendo que saltará de la impresión.

—Lev ¿Podrías por favor no gritar? — le dije suspirando cuando llego a mi lado y retrocedí un paso ante la mirada iluminada de este.

— ¡¿Es cierto que tienes los coconut pocky de edición limitada?! — me pregunto acercándose el paso que había retrocedido antes.

¿Es que uno no puede comer tranquilamente dulces? La próxima vez no comeré dulces en el gimnasio, más si son dulces limitados.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunte frotando un poco mis cienes algo irritado.

—Me lo dijo Shoyo y veo que si es verdad— dijo emocionado viendo el pocky que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

—Espera Lev— dije al ver como este se inclinaba para morder el pocky que sostenían mis labios y cerré los ojos pues con la velocidad que hizo la acción me sorprendió.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y Lev ya no estaba enfrente de mí con aquella cercanía, ahora estaba con una expresión asustada mientras alguien, si ese alguien es Kuroo, lo jalo hacia atrás. Me sorprende la velocidad con la que llegó Kuroo donde estábamos.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué haces con mi Yakkun? — pregunto Kuroo haciendo que saltará un poco de nuevo por usar ese tono de voz.

— ¡Huye Lev! — gritó Tora desde lejos mientras lloraba de manera dramática.

— ¡Fue la emoción Kuroo-san! — dijo algo asustado Lev.

—Hoy no harás remates y entrenarás solamente recepciones— dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa muy pero muy aterradora.

—Sí Kuroo-san— dijo resignado y se fue con los demás presentes.

— ¿Era necesario que lo castigarás? — dije con un tono entre regaño y divertido, sus celos son tan lindos.

—A Kenma no puedo castigarlo porque sé que no aguantará pero ellos dos si se lo merecen por acercarse más de lo que deben contigo— me dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Por cierto decomiso estos pockys— dijo tomando la bolsa donde venían los pockys.

—Eso es injusto Kuroo— le dije tratando de quitárselos.

En una lucha entre ambos, Kuroo tomo un pocky y comenzó a comerlo en una clara demostración que no podía hacer nada para quitárselos. Eso me molesto bastante por lo cual cuando se distrajo un poco por burlarse de mí, le tome del hombro y le baje mirándole con una mirada retadora pero tranquila mordiendo el otro lado del pocky.

—Estos son míos ¿entendido? — dije separándome de Kuroo quien me miraba confuso y sorprendido tratando de analizar la situación y no se dio cuenta cuando le quite el resto de los pockys y escape aprovechando que este estaba en shock aún.

— ¡Yakkun! ¡Eso fue trampa! — escuche que dijo cuándo reacciono y guarde los pockys en un lugar secreto de mi bolso.

Tome mi celular y mande un mensaje a Sugawara mientras reía, sabía que Kuroo estaría en unos segundos por aquí y claro que lo molestaría un poco más después de todo merecía un escarmiento por hacerme sonrojar con anterioridad.

 _Para: Sugawara_

 _De: Yaku_

 _¡Esos pockys tienen un extraño poder! Todos querían de ellos, luego te cuento. Pero igualmente ¡Gracias!_

Fin Pov Yaku.

En Karasuno, un peli gris solamente reía divertido al ver el mensaje de su amigo castaño, tal vez si tenían poderes esos maravillosos pockys de edición limitada. Mientras tanto Yaku seguía con su tarea de avergonzar a Kuroo incluso si la práctica ya había comenzado y el entrenador de vez en cuando los regañaba, era divertido ver a Kuroo nervioso y hacerlo sonrojar, el castaño no tenía tantas oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Gracias pockys— agradeció divertido para sí mismo concentrándose ahora si en la práctica para no hacer enojar más al entrenador.

Después de todo fue un día extrañamente agradable.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les gustará.**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
